


The Promises We Make

by Katherine_Apollo_Karma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genocide Run, I am not allowed nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Apollo_Karma/pseuds/Katherine_Apollo_Karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rushed promises we made from a dying breath can break a person just as much as they can give them strength to pull them though hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promises We Make

Sans rushed forward, desperately trying to catch his brother before he hit the ground, but letting out a choked sob when his body fell through his fingers. The dust spilling out from his battle body and scarf trailing down like split blood.

Only his head remained solid.

"P-pap." Sans managed to choke out, hugging the disembodied head close. "I-I am sorry."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE SORRY SANS?" Papyrus said, voice muffled from San's thick jacket. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."

"I was too slow... I could have... I should have..." 

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT SANS...PLEASE." His head was slowly turning to dust... agonizingly slow.

"P-please don't leave me... Papyrus please!" he cried out realizing that he didn't have long, tears that had been building up in his sockets finally pouring out. The sheer volume of them putting waterfall to shame. "I can't go on without you..."

"PLEASE BROTHER...DON'T CRY...I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU! BUT YOU HAVE TO PROMISE TO NOT GIVE UP!"

Sans sniffed, and wiped away some of the tears giving his brother a weak grin.

"You know I hate making promises..."

"SANS." The slow spread of the dust was beginning to crumble away his jaw and his voice had gained a twinge of desperation. "PLEASE."

“I promise!” Sans said, and with that Pap managed to give him one last beaming smile before stopping whatever resistance had slowed his turning to dust. One last statement managing to slip from his mouth before he was gone.   
  
“I LOVE YOU SANS.” 

* * *

He felt empty, standing in the golden glow of what he jokingly called the judgment hall. The precious red scarf tucked safely in his pocket, some of the dust that coated it transferring to the hand the gripped it like a lifeline.

It was the only thing he could feel anymore it seemed. The soft fabric and the hard grains of dust in his joints.

There they were. The human that had stolen everything from him, walking away without so much as looking back at the brothers after striking down the one who had nothing but hope for them.

“You’ve been busy.”

The child...the  _ demon _ didn’t reply and just kept walking forward.

“I have a question for you...do you think even the worst person could change?” 

The only sign that they even knew he was there was the fact they stopped walking when they were a few paces away. The dull red glow of their barely open eyes piercing through him like he knew the knife in their hand soon would.

“Hmm, not much for conversation are you….well then, you know what happens next.”

“ **Let's begin.”**

With those words the human instantly ran forward, not even giving him his time for his typical starting monologue.  They were quick, and as determined as they got, but he was quicker and had a fuel of his own to keep him going.

Fury, pain, and a seemingly endless well of loathing.

And while the human gave it their all to try and survive, Sans had only the goal to make this fight a living hell for them.

For when you lose what you were living for...you no longer fear death.

However this was not the human's first run where they killed everyone and they knew his attacks. So the fight didn't last long.

The feeling of the blade sliding through the thick fabric of his jacket and across his frail rib bones was as familiar as it was painful. The feeling of the blood that normally ran though his bones running over them and dripping down onto the golden tiles of the floor.

And the child just walk past like they always did. No emotion to be seen.

That was normal, but what wasn't was the figure standing in a soft light before him. Kneeling down to softly run a gloved hand over his skull and give him a beaming smile.

“PLEASE DON'T CRY SANS. I KEPT MY PROMISE, SEE? I NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE FOR EVEN A MOMENT!”

Papyrus let out his signature laugh, the hand that wasn't still resting on his brother's head resting over his sternum in a fist as he struck a proud pose. 

Sans felt lighter than he had so many timelines ago, and with Papyrus’s silly antics he couldn't help but choke out a laugh and lunge forward to give the taller a crushing hug. Unable to get out the words that could express how he was feeling at that moment. 

“I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BROTHER. NOW COME ON, LET'S GO HOME. EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US!”

Sans didn't even need to say anything as Papyrus just picked him up like he always did and began walking back towards snowdin.

Not caring about the small dust pile in a blue jacket that was left behind them.


End file.
